Happy Birthday to You
by LoveToTheCucumber
Summary: "She took away everything. My dignity, my hard earned respect and possibly my career. She turned everyone against me. And that is exactly why I will never forget that day."


**Happy Birthday to You**

Hello there, my name is Mike Mizanin, but I'm better known as The Miz. I'm sure you already know me, since I'm a two time WWE champion and probably the most popular guy in all of sports entertainments. Are you wondering why I'm telling you this? Well, there sure is a good explanation for that. First of all, I just love to brag. Second of all, I want to tell you a story. A story about me, obviously, which began a few years ago – October 8, 2006, to be exact. Now if you don't know why I'm mentioning this particular date, you must be either mentally retarded or just a very uninteresting person, who doesn't give a damn about important stuff like MY BIRTHDAY! There you have it. Was _The Miz birthday_ the first thing that popped into your mind, when I said, October 8? If it was, then congratulations, you are not an idiot. Though you might not be smart, unless you can tell me what happened on exactly October 8, 2006. Let me give you a hint: No Mercy.

Yep, what happened was there was a WWE Pay-Per-View called No Mercy and that was where I celebrated my 26th birthday. As you all should know, that was the day a certain woman screwed me over. A woman, who I later personally forgave on live television, since I'm such a forgiving person, and on the very same day announced our engagement. That girl, was Layla.

I lost my WWE championship at TLC, December 18, 2011, because of Alex Riley. That son of a bitch couldn't stand being a loser anymore, so he decided to jump inside the ring and hit me in the head with a chair during my match against John Cena. Alex was mad at me, because I dropped him after he was drafted to Smackdown on April 25, 2011. That guy could have become something big, but he decided to go against me and I made him pay for it. February 19, 2012 – The Elimination Chamber, was the day I made him regret everything. We had a one on one match with no disqualification and I'm not lying when I say I made him cry and beg for his life. But that actually doesn't have anything to do with the case, so on with my story.

April 1, 2012 – the day of Wrestlemania 28. That was the day I finally got my championship back and the day I broke Cena's arm just to prove my point. No one and I mean NO ONE should ever try to get in my way. I was born to become the WWE champion and die the WWE champion. Sorry, I tend to get a little off track, when I think of all the people, who have tried to humiliate or destroy me.

What I really want to talk about, is Layla. Sweet, innocent Layla. That girl sure knows how to wind men round her finger. I'm not happy to admit that she tricked me too. Yeah, can you believe it? She actually made The Miz fall in love with her. Though my love wasn't real, I just didn't know it back then. But I'm older and smarter now. Girls like her can't fool me anymore, I see right through them.

I understand if you are a little confused now and have a lot of questions. Why is he babbling about stuff that doesn't make any sense? Did he and Layla really get married? Why did he propose? Don't worry, guys, I'm going to answer all your questions in a minute. Everything I've told you so far might not make much sense, I'm just trying to make you realize what kind of a roller-coaster my life has been.

Well, after I regained my title, Layla finally opened her eyes and saw the man I really was. She had always been kind of a gold-digger, but I didn't mind, because she was just another trophy. Just another mountain I had climbed. I proposed to her a few months after Wrestlemania and she said, yes, of course. When we announced our engagement on Raw, I also told her and everyone else the date of our wedding. October 8, 2012, on Monday Night Raw. Everyone had to witness it and Layla agreed with me. But she never once thought about why I wanted it that way, because she is one of those, who doesn't think _The Miz birthday_, when I mention October 8, 2006. But I do and unlike her, I never forget.

Do you even remember, what happened on the 8th of October, back in 2006? No?

What happened was Layla made a fool out of me in front of everyone. The whole roster and the WWE universe. I've only been in love once, or at least thought I was in love. The woman I was in love with was Layla, and I was only in love with her for a short time. I tried desperately to make her notice me, I did everything I could just to make her look at me, talk to me, even laugh. But she didn't care about me... Never. She only cared about herself and her reputation. In her eyes, I was an underdog, and those she didn't date. As said, it wasn't until I had proven myself by becoming a two time WWE champion she finally cared to lay eyes on me. But it was too late, I already hated her. I despised her and Big Dick Johnson. How could they do something like that to me? How could Smackdown's general manager, Teddy Long, do that to me?

Imagine it being you coming down that ramp. Big smile on your face, because it's your birthday and your boss has just called you out, so he can celebrate it with you. There's a cake, there's balloons and a huge present - and suddenly also the girl you have an almost uncontrollable lust for. Not wearing much under that jacket of hers. And she's there for you. Only for you. Until she blindfolds you and the contents of the present is revealed to everyone else but you. You're sitting on a chair, not knowing the crotch, which is rubbing against your leg, belongs to a man in a banana hammock! Man... not only was I disappointed in finding out that the lap dance was given by Johnson and the sweat on my leg belonged to him, but even worse was his titties felt bigger than I imagined Layla's – and that's kind of gross.

So exactly 6 years later, I finally made her pay for making me slap Big Dick's jelly ass.

"_Happy birthday dear Miiiiz! Happy birthday to yoooou!" everyone sung from the top of their lungs. The WWE universe and a few WWE superstars were gathered around the ring to celebrate my birthday and my wedding. Layla had planned everything herself from the flowers and wedding arch to the wedding dress and my suit. I didn't decide anything, I made sure all her wishes came true. She even got me a best man, since I didn't know who to ask. It wasn't the best choice though, if you ask me. Not that anyone would have been a good choice, but he was just so annoying and obsessed with me. She got me Michael Cole, only God knows why._

_Then she walked down the ramp. Her hair was high-piled and Michelle was carrying the long train of the white, puffy, wedding dress. Layla looked kind of hot, and for a second I even considered going through the whole thing. But I dropped that thought when I saw that smile on her face. From that smile I could tell she was happy._

_Layla accompanied me at the alter. The time for revenge had finally come. _

_I looked down at her when she took my arm and pulled me closer. She sent me a smile and I just smiled right back at her._

"_Are you ready for this, sweetheart?" I got a bad taste in my mouth whenever I had to call her things like "darling," "sugar," and "sweetheart."_

"_Yes. I can't believe the day has finally come. I couldn't ask for more. I'm just so happy," not even on our wedding day could I make her shut up. I had had enough of her and her long speeches. I couldn't wait to finally get out of that relationship, "I love you, Mike. You really are the one," she continued. I did my best not to roll my eyes or slap her. Considering the situation we were in at the time, I figured a small smile would be more than enough as an answer._

_After half an hour, the priest finally got to the point we all had been waiting for._

"_Do you Layla El take Mike Mizanin as your lawful weeded husband?"_

"_I do," again we looked at each other and put on a fake smile, at least mine was._

"_And do you Mike Mizanin take Layla El as your lawful weeded wife?" I stared at the priest and said nothing, just as I had planned. After a couple of seconds' silence, Layla pushed me gently._

"_Mike?" she said and made eye contact with me. I did my best to hold back a vicious smile, it wasn't easy. I took another dramatic pause, before looking up at the priest and answering:_

"_No."_

She was devastated and stunned. She cried as I told her how her best friend, Michelle, and I had formed our own little team at home. I carefully explained her how Michelle and I always helped each other with reaching the finish line. Of course I didn't go into details for the kids' sake, but I made sure she understood what I was saying. I may have got an enemy out of Mark, or The Undertaker, as you might call him, in the process, but I was happy with the results. Layla was heart broken. She had lost the man of her dreams and her best friend. She stood there, crying her eyes out, as I left her to herself at the alter. That bitch didn't love me. She only cried because I had humiliated her.

"_Mike!" I was on my way out of the arena when someone called out my name._

"_What do you want, Cole?" I didn't stop and turn to look, the voice was enough for me to recognize him. Instead I began walking faster, forcing him to speed up in order to get to me._

"_What the hell are you doing? Get your ass back in there and apologize, Layla is freaking out, man!" _

"_This is non of your business," The smile played on my lips, I didn't even care to hold it back anymore._

_I had to stop when Michael got in front of me and blocked my way._

"_I'm not sure if I like Layla, but I won't let you do this to her. I swear to God if I had been just a couple of inches taller, I would've kicked your ass!"_

"_Oh well, lucky me," I grinned and tried to push past him, but he wasn't going to let me get away with it that easily._

"_You sick bastard, how can you just abandon her like that, huh? She loves you more than anything. Now I might not be able to see what she sees in you, but what I CAN see, is that she loves you. If you don't get back in there I promise you no one will ever respect you ever again!"_

I didn't go back. A quick fist to the jaw, when he least expected it, and I was a free man. Layla deserved everything I did to her, but no one seems to agree with me. I didn't have much friends before the incident, but now I have nothing. Not even a fan. Not even Cole. No one in the locker room wants to talk to me anymore, they don't even pretend to listen. When I walk down the ramp, the crowd goes silent, they don't even boo. I can't remember when I was last asked to sign anything. My pay check even gets smaller and smaller – I guess it's because I don't sell any merchandise and people switch channel whenever I'm having a match. There's no money in me anymore, it's only a matter of time, before Vince will kick me out of the WWE. I don't even think I could get into TNA? But I don't get people. Layla didn't love me, she despised me as much as I despised her. She only wanted me because I was famous and had a lot of money and respect. She did not love me. She did NOT love me. I mean... sure... I am a very loveable person, but still, I never did anything to make her like me. She just... came to me. And I played along so I could finally get my revenge.

But what did I actually end up getting? Nothing. They pity her because I took what was mine, her dignity! I don't care if people hate me, let them hate me. I can do fine by myself, I always have and I always will. I'm just mad that bitch got it her way yet another time. She ended up being the victim people felt sorry for, instead of the idiot, who fell for a smart man's trick. Oh man, I just hate her even more now. She's a great actor, making everyone think she was actually in love with me. I hate that bitch, I want to destroy her permanently! She took away everything. My dignity, my hard earned respect and possibly my career. She turned everyone against me.

And that is exactly why I will never forget that day.

**Thank you for reading, I know this sucks, but I'm trying to get back in the game, so I'm just writing down anything that comes to my mind.. **

**I would be happy though, if you dropped a review! I wanna know what you think of this and how you interpret it... Who do you think is the bad guy? Layla... Or Mike?**

**I was inspired by the "Happy birthday" song (sorry, can't credit the owner, since I had no luck in finding out who wrote the song.. Please tell me if you know xD)**

**And I was inspired by Mike's real history with Layla.. Actually I only know little about their history, but I have watched his Smackdown birthday on youtube, so that's actually what I'm basing this on..**

**Hopefully Pixiella will accept this into her story contest, though there's a few things that might not fit the rules.. I can only hope^^ In case I do get in, remember to vote for me when the poll is up :D!**

**Hope you enjoyed, please review :)!**


End file.
